Sujetos de prueba
by RoxyShadowTier
Summary: Está solo. Están solos. Solo ellos mismos pueden escapar de aquél lugar, en donde, sus poderes son explotados al máximo en los experimentos científicos realizados por La Condesa, quién los cree los sujetos de prueba perfectos. [AU] [Longfic] [Multiparing]
1. Dave: Atrapado

_¡Hola! :D_

_Bueno, estaba intentando hacer un pepsicola, cuando me harte porque no me salía y empecé a escribir este fanfic que si me intereso. La idea surgió después de leer un fanfic pepsicola llamado "1973" de renkougyoku, en donde ellos eran humanos con poderes en el mundo real, así que... este es una clase de AU Humanstuck y experimentos científicos que se pueden relacionar con la película de Wolverine. Así que es como una mezcla. Espero que les interese y le den una oportunidad. Todos los reviews son recibidos con los brazos abiertos ;u; (Incluso si son insultos (?))._

_PD: Me disculpo si los personajes parecen medio OoC, estoy haciendo mi mejor intento para que se parezcan a los canon._

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew Hussie_

* * *

La cagaste.

Eres un maldito idiota.

Y la cagaste.

Por eso éstas corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y te maldices una y otra vez por cada paso que das. ¿¡Cómo te habías equivocado de esa forma!? Eres un maldito idiota. Se suponía que esta iba a ser como las otras veces. Pero te encontraron. Los muy hijos de puta te lograron encontrar. Te habían encontrado en cada uno de tus malditos saltos. Aparecían frente a ti como si te dieran la bienvenida. Y entonces corrías. Al menos, las veces que podías correr y no te tenían rodeado. Por suerte esta fue una de ellas.

Tus zapatos hacen ruido contra las calles mojadas. Realmente no ves a nadie seguirte, pero sabes que no puedes parar. Apenas los hagas ellos aparecerán. Esconderse es igual de inútil, por lo que ni te esfuerzas. Pensar que tu única escapatoria es dar un salto ahora te da gracia. Al principio funcionaba, ahora estabas descubriendo que no.

El aire esta pesado, tus ojos ocultos ven todo a través de los vidrios polarizados. Las calles están vacías. A estas horas los clubs ya deben tener a toda la gente dentro, las familias normales se encuentran durmiendo, y los negocios se cerraron hace ya unas cuatro horas.

Por el amor de Dios, ni siquiera tuviste tiempo de averiguar qué día era. En qué momento del día habías caído.

Un grito corta el aire.

Un escalofrió te recorre.

Te detienes.

No te dejes engañar, es una trampa. Por supuesto que es una trampa. Deben ser las 4 de la mañana, no hay nadie en las calles. Es imposible. Es jodidamente imposible que _ella_ este por aquí. Aun así, corres en dirección al grito. Porque eres un maldito idiota y te tienes que hacer el héroe.

Un héroe que no eres, pero que tu hermano fue.

Te concentras en correr. Este, precisamente _este_ momento, no es bueno para pensar sobre _eso_.

Otro grito. Cinco pasos más. Otro grito. Giras a la derecha.

Una risa.

Estas en un callejón sin salida.

Te detienes. Realmente eres un estúpido. Le creíste. A pesar de todo le creíste. Ella se acerca a ti con una sonrisa en el rostro. No necesitas voltear, sabes que te tienen rodeado. Saltar es inútil, estás cansado de hacerlo. Un salto más y no lo lograrías. No lograrías escapar cuando te recibieran.

-Harley –la miras a los ojos verdes. A pesar de todo mantienes la compostura. Estas cansado. El día no había terminado, pero con tus saltos, habías estado viviendo el mismo miércoles por 40 horas.

-Dave –responde, devolviendo la mirada. Su sonrisa no se desvanece, pero tampoco cambia. Extrañas sus viejas sonrisas, las dulces e inesperadas.

Extrañas todo el pasado.

-Es bueno volver a verte. Lástima que ya tengamos que irnos. –se voltea a hablar con uno de los hombres de traje que la acompañan y después vuelve a mirarte. -¿Ningún otro salto? ¿De verdad? Fue mucho más difícil atrapar a John, esperaba un desafío de tu parte. Igual estoy cansada de andar persiguiéndolos. –comenta con molestia, aunque no le prestas atención. Estás muy ocupado sintiendo como tu corazón da un vuelco al oír nombrar a John.

¿Cómo era posible? El no era un fenómeno como tú.

Pero también creías eso de Jade, y ahora está frente a ti, sonriendo, como si hubiese ganado un premio. Seguro ella también podía saltar en el tiempo, por eso lograron atraparte. Era la única explicación que podías encontr-

-¿Nos harías los honores? –pregunta a alguien detrás de ti.

-¿Tengo otra opción? –responde la persona, y entonces _sí_ sientes tu corazón dar un vuelco.

No quieres darte la vuelta. No quieres.

-No –responde simplemente Jade. –Pero un truco más y…

-No soy John, por el jodido amor de Dios. Me dejaste bastante en claro lo poco que te importa cagarla.

Jade no sonríe. Ella gruñe. Es ahora que te comienzas a dar cuenta de lo diferente que esta. De lo tanto que la cambiaron. De su mirada feroz, de sus colmillos. Por el amor de Dios, ¡tenía orejas de perro, maldita sea!

Una leve transición. Nadie más la siente, lo sabes. Solo alguien que es capaz de viajar por el tiempo es capaz de verla. Es un instante en donde eres capaz de ver todo. Como si fueras capaz de ver la línea de tiempo de ese día, y apuntases exactamente al minuto que deseas. Todo eso, en cuestión de un segundo.

El paisaje no cambia. Sigues en el mismo callejón sin salida. Sigues rodeado. Sigues cansado. Sigues odiando tener este poder. Pero ahora es de día, y la luz te encandila por unos segundos. Odiabas esta clase de viajes. Estar en la oscuridad y aparecer en medio de una luz que te encandila.

Jade extiende su mano y la ves brillar.

Entonces, el paisaje _sí_ cambia.

Estás en un lugar completamente desconocido para ti. Todo es de piedra color violeta. Los hombres que antes te rodeaban te levantan del piso y te llevan a rastras. No te habías dado cuenta de que habías estado en el piso hasta ahora. Dejas se sentir aquella presencia detrás de ti, y entonces sabes que esa persona se ha ido.

No le prestas atención a lo que te rodea. Simplemente cierras los ojos e intentas recuperar el aliento.

Te estás dando por vencido, Strider.

¿¡Qué mierda te pasa?!

¡Pelea, todavía puedes escapar! Todavía puedes dar otro salto. Todavía tienes que escapar.

Pero pensándolo mejor… ¿Para qué escapar? ¿Para volver a ser atrapado? Por un demonio, claro que no. No pasaras por eso.

Es mucho mejor darse por vencido.

Es mucho mejor simplemente-

-¡Atrápenlo! –grita alguien. Levantas la vista y ves un grupo de hombres completamente de negro perseguir la nada. No entiendes qué demonios está pasando.

Los que te sostenían te sueltan, y vuelves a caer al piso. Al parecer no eres tan importante como aquél al que hay que atrapar. Recorres el lugar con la mirada. Esta oscuro, aunque no debería ser así. Estas muy seguro de que el viaje los había llevado a plena luz del día, y ahora, parecía que el sol se hubiese vuelto a ocultar. Todo era extraño de repente.

Sueltas un suspiro. Por dios, podrías escapar en este mismo momento… no, mejor dicho, ya es muy tarde para escapar. No tienes idea de a que parte de la línea del tiempo saltar para estar a salvo. Tu límite es el espacio, por lo que siempre aparecerás allí.

Primero, tienes que salir de ese maldito lugar. Luego, pegas el salto de tu vida y te vas al jodido momento en el que ni existías. Tal vez allí no te encuentren. O tal vez la cagues y evites nacer.

Tal vez simplemente deberías rendirte.

-Dave…

Te sobresaltas porque, por el amor de dios, que te susurren tu nombre en tu oído cuando estás en tus propios pensamientos asustaría a _cualquiera_.

-Vamos, Dave, levántate joder–vuelve a susurrar alguien mientras te levanta a rastras del piso. Tardas un segundo en reaccionar. En darte cuenta de quién es la voz.

-John, ¿qué demonios…?

-Ahora no, Dave. –te corta, respirando con cierta dificultad. –Primero hay que escapar y…

-¡John! –grita una voz que en su momento fue muy alegre. Jade los mira a ambos, con la boca fruncida en un gruñido, el ceño fruncido, los ojos completamente salvajes. Su piel esta gris, y te das cuenta que no habías reparado en ese detalle_ bastante_ notorio hasta ahora. Viéndola de esa forma, puedes ver su similitud con un animal salvaje. Un depredador, viendo a las que serán sus próximas presas.

Los ojos de John se abren, no asombrados, si no como si estuvieran asustados. Aunque también puedes ver el brillo que los invade. Un leve pizca de desafío, como si no pensara en dejársela fácil a Jade.

Lo opuesto a lo que reflejaban los tuyos.

El pelinegro te mira, como si esperase la misma determinación de tu parte, pero ves la decepción en sus ojos cuando lo hace. Él te conocía. Él sabía ver a través de la cara de póker. Simplemente asentiste, confirmando sus temores. Querías sonreírle, pero ni siquiera lo intestas. Ibas a fallar e ibas a empeorar las cosas. John frunce el ceño, haciendo un leve puchero, y luego devuelve la mirada a Jade.

Por supuesto que ella no estaba esperando a que se despidan. Todo lo que pasó anteriormente sucedió en cuestión de segundos. Segundos que pasaron más rápidos de lo que hubieses querido, y que se acabaron en el momento en el que Jade soltó un "BARK" y salto en dirección a John.

El pelinegro no tardo ni un segundo en reaccionar, corriendo lejos de ti y… desapareciendo. Todo John había desaparecido, tornándose aire con cada paso que daba. Aire… ¡Se había vuelto aire! ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo con otras personas? ¿A eso se refería con escapar?

¿De esto fue lo que hablo Jade?

Por dios, pero eres un idiota. Si él podía convertirte de igual manera en aire, tal vez… juntos hubiesen podido escapar. Él los llevaba, y tú los movías a través del tiempo. Si, no podías abusar de los viajes, pero nadie decía que todo tenía que terminar mal. Tal vez realmente hubo una oportunidad.

O tal vez no debía pasar así.

Retienes el deseo de dar un salto a unos minutos atrás, y escapar con John. Se suponía que no sabías de su poder, no podías volver y saberlo. O decirle a tu yo del pasado sobre eso. O simplemente involucrarte y evitar que Jade salte sobre él.

No querías crear otra línea condenada. Ya habías pasado por muchas. No querías revivirlo.

No desde lo que paso en la última.

* * *

_Bueno, espero que le den una oportunidad ;u; Voy a subir un nuevo capítulo el sábado 17, así mantengo el orden y no desaparezco como hice muchas veces en otras páginas xD_

_Chauchiis_


	2. Dave: Pesadilla

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew Hussie_

* * *

_**Dave**_

Te olvidas de John y de Jade. Los guardias ya no te llevan, no les dejas, pero los sigues lo suficientemente cerca para que no sospechen. En realidad, no había nada de que sospechar, no tenías pensado escapar, por lo menos, ahora. Además, tus saltos en el tiempo ya no servían de nada. Todo era inútil.

Bajan un par de escaleras, y llegas a un lugar repleto de celdas. Aunque a tu parecer, son jaulas. Como la que encierran a los monos en los laboratorios cuando experimentan múltiples drogas en ellos. El pensamiento te da un leve escalofrío.

Recorres el camino de jaulas. La mayoría parecen vacías, pero puedes escuchar gemidos en algunas. Gemidos, maldiciones, ruegos… llantos. Nunca supiste que había tanta gente como tú. Diferente.

Fenómenos.

Abren la puerta de una de las celdas y prácticamente te empujan dentro. No puedes evitar soltar una maldición y mirar con desdén a los hombres vestidos de negro. Odias que no puedan ver como los apuñalas con la mirada por culpa de tus lentes de sol, pero es mejor así. A pesar de estar bastante a oscuras, tu celda se encuentra justo al lado de una horrible luz blanca que es simplemente _demasiado_ brillante. Sacarte los lentes en esta situación seguro terminaría por dejarte ciego.

Literalmente.

No hay camas, ni frazadas. Solamente un pequeño inodoro en una esquina de la celda. El resto está completamente vació. Las paredes y el piso son todos de la misma piedra color violeta, y no puedes evitar terminar odiando el color a los pocos minutos.

Te sientas en el piso, y sueltas un suspiro. Por dios, estas agotado. Podrías tirarte aquí mismo y dormir como un bebé. Tal vez deberías tirarte y dormir como un bebé. La idea es tentadora. Extremadamente tentadora. Y estás a medio camino de cumplirla cuando algo pasa.

¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Ruidos de pasos, gruñidos, maldiciones, gritos insultando a cada cosa existente en el mundo. _Muchos_ gritos insultando al mundo, en realidad. Más gruñidos, más pasos, más gritos. Y un golpe. Un golpe en seco y el sonido de algo cayendo al piso. De _alguien_ cayendo al piso.

Y entonces sí se arma el verdadero escándalo.

Es un solo grito, fuerte y claro, sin maldecir ni exclamar nada en realidad. Simplemente un grito. Pero no puedes evitar asustarte un poco apenas lo escuchas. Sin amenazas, ni nada de que temer, ese grito expresaba todo. Cansancio, angustia y miedo. No el miedo que te deja estático, si no uno que te hace actuar. El que es reemplazado rápidamente por el dolor, el enojo, la ira, el rencor y el odio. Ese grito expresaba ese miedo y todos los sentimientos consiguientes. Y estás completamente seguro que los sonidos que prosiguieron no eran golpes de los guardias.

Eran golpes de alguien luchando. Luchando como tú no lo habías echo. De alguien furioso.

Pero fue retenido. No sabes cómo, pero fue retenido, y los golpes y el sonido acabaron apenas lo hicieron. Solo quedó una respiración agitada, aún queriendo luchar, pero sin poder hacerlo.

Escuchas de nuevo los pasos y los guardias aparecen frente a tu celda, arrastrando a un chico que está claramente inconsciente. Otro hombre vestido de negro, casi el doble de grande que los otros dos carga a una chica que respira agitada y mira al chico inconsciente como si…

Como si fuera una madre separada de su hijo.

El miedo esta expresado en su mirada. La forma en la que intenta escapar de las manos del guardia te daría gracia si no se tratase de una situación tan seria.

La chica es ligeramente morena. Su pelo castaño esta despeinado, aunque ese es el menor de los detalles. Su ceño esta fruncido, y sus manos se mueven frenéticas intentando escapar. Sus ojos jade titilan de miedo, aunque sospechas que no teme lo que le pase a ella, sino el destino del otro chico. Sus labios pintados de negro te recuerdan a tu hermana.

Rose…

Maldita sea, Rose…

No habías vuelto a hablar con ella desde hace unos tres meses. Vivian lejos, pero ese no fue el único motivo y lo sabes. Algo paso, no tienes en claro qué, pero sabes que algo paso. Y fue justo después de lo que sucedió con Dirk.

Tu hermano… no, este tampoco es momento para pensar en eso. No ahora, no nunca. Basta.

Cuando vuelves a reaccionar, los guardias han desaparecido. Una puerta se cierra, pero no lo suficientemente rápido, porque logras escuchar el: "A esta tendremos que llevarla con ella". Claramente se refieren a la chica de hace un momento. Claramente la tal _ella _no es buena, y por lo que sabes, la castaña podría terminar muerta.

Al menos dio pelea. No como tú. Tú eres un cobarde que nunca será el héroe, y lo sabes. Lo sabes a la perfección.

La celda frente a ti también está iluminada por esa maldita luz blanca que cuelga sobre la pared, por lo que puedes ver al chico inconsciente que está en ella. No puedes verlo en detalle, pero está claro que es pelinegro. Y también que él fue el responsable de todos los gritos allá atrás. Los insultos claramente fueron de él, porque creías imposible que la chica de ojos jade pudiera gritar esas cosas. Te parecía alguien educada.

Pero también peligrosa.

El resto de las horas pasan con calma. No hay nada interrumpiendo el silencio más que los gemidos, y algunas veces llantos, a los que ya te has acostumbrado. Todo permanece tranquilo.

Y por eso terminas durmiéndote.

También está oscuro aquí, en tu sueño. No ves absolutamente nada, ni siquiera tu propia mano, y eso te incomoda. Recorres el lugar con la mirada y ves la luz del televisor un segundo antes de apagarse. Había sido un corte de luz al parecer, y la familiaridad de todo esto te da un mal presentimiento. Es como si fuera un _deja vú. _Pero aún así no recuerdas bien que es lo que paso.

-Lil' bro –te llama una voz familiar, pero aun así te extrañas. Reconoces la voz, es imposible que no lo hagas, pero a la vez sientes alivio al oírla. Casi como si hubieras dejado de escucharla por mucho tiempo. Lo cual es ridículo porque se trata de tu hermano, Dirk, lo ves todos los jodidos días. Es imposible que lo dejes de oír.

Es ridículo.

-Aquí –respondes sin sobresaltarte mucho. Era normal que hicieran esos cortes de luz durante el verano. Era la época en la que se usaba más electricidad, había momentos en donde todo se saturaba y esos inesperados cortes ocurrían.

Estas sentado en el sillón de la sala de estar de tu departamento. En frente está la televisión que se apagó por el corte. No recuerdas que estabas mirando, pero eso realmente no te importa. Estas casi seguro de que no había nada interesante esa tarde, no lo recuerdas bien. En realidad, tus recuerdos están completamente apagados, solo sabes que estabas mirando la televisión.

Y que algo no cuadra.

Escuchas unos cuantos pasos, silenciosos, casi sigilosos. Sabes que son de tu bro, porque él siempre camina de esa forma, y por eso logra tomarte de sorpresa cuando te desconcentras. Pero ahora que están completamente a oscuras y no ves nada, tus otros cuatro sentidos están alerta y te es fácil escucharlo venir.

Piensas en levantarte del sillón, pero no hay razón para hacerlo. Es un simple corte de luz, uno de muchos, en unos minutos volvería, o como mucho, te irías a dormir temprano. Todo bajo control. Pero aún así no puedes evitar sentir que te estás olvidado de algo. Una molesta voz en el fondo de tu mente te dice que te levantes, ahora mismo. Una molestia en el pecho te advierte de lo que está por venir, pero no le haces caso y entonces, sin que lo sepas, comienzas a vivir la pesadilla que te invadiría todas las noches a partir de ahora, y que olvidarías apenas despertar.

Un par de golpes en la puerta te hacen mirar en esa dirección. Frunces un poco el ceño, pero es tu hermano quién expresa la extrañeza con palabras.

-Son la 1 de la madrugada, quién…

No termina la oración, pero oyes sus pasos alejarse en dirección a la puerta. No dices ni haces nada, principalmente porque ni siquiera sabias que era tan tarde, aunque es común que con tu hermano se queden hasta altas horas de la noche despiertos por el simple hecho de no poder dormir.

Decides que está vez si tienes que hacerle caso al impulso de ponerte de pie.

Tu hermano casi no se molesta en mirar por la mirilla de la puerta, pero un segundo antes de abrir se detiene y mira. Y entonces sientes que algo va mal.

-Mierda –es lo único que suelta y se aleja de la puerta.

Mierda. Pero si ambos son idiotas. Son la 1 de la mañana, la luz se cortó, ahí afuera está oscuro y es imposible que alguien en su sano juicio salga a esas horas. Excepto que haya esperado el momento perfecto para aparecerse.

Definitivamente quien sea que este ahí afuera no es bueno.

Oyes el sonido de la katana siendo desenfundada. Tenían muchas de esas espadas japonesas colgadas en las paredes porque eran jodidamente geniales, y ahora te das cuenta que tal vez no la tenían como simple decoración. Tal vez siempre fue una defensa, y entonces te sientes idiota por no haberlo pensado antes.

Estás por seguir el ejemplo de tu hermano, cuando la puerta simplemente se desploma en un sonoro sonido.

La luz vuelve, y todo se ilumina en el justo momento en que una muchacha entra a su departamento. No puedes ver a tu hermano, está de espaldas a ti. La muchacha llevaba unos curiosos anteojos blancos en punta, su cabello rubio y corto, una sonrisa pintada de color azul. No te importa cuán mal piense Rose sobre tu siguiente pensamiento, pero desde tu punto de vista, parece un araña.

-¡Dirk! Estaba preocupada porque no abrías la puerta. Tuve que pedirle a mi amigo que lo haga. –dice señalando a un chico detrás de ella, con el pelo alborotado y un rostro de trance. Frunces el ceño al verlo. –La verdad, me extrañaba que no respondieras. Quiero decir, ya que nos considero amigos.

Otra sonrisa. Esa chica te da mala espina. Es como si estuviera tejiendo una cuidadosa red de mentiras.

Por suerte, tu hermano no se deja atrapar.

-Aranea, vete. –la tranquilidad de su voz hace lo contrario en ti. No te tranquiliza, te alarma.

-Dirk, no es necesario que sea así. Además, vine para replantearte mi ofe…

-No es necesario, Aranea. Ahora, vete.

La chica frunce la boca, disgustada. Se nota que no está acostumbrada a que le digan que no. Pero rápidamente vuelve a sonreír.

-Jake aceptó, estoy segura de que querrás acompañarlo.

Y entonces reconoces el titubeo de Dirk.

-Jake… Dudo que él siga a ciegas a alguien como tú. ¿Qué es lo que hiciste?

La rubia vuelve a fruncir el ceño y la boca. Definitivamente no le gusta para nada las respuestas que está recibiendo de parte de tu hermano, eso está más que claro.

Con cuidado te vas acercando a una de las katanas colgadas sobre el televisor, mientras ellos siguen enfrascados en su conversación. No despegas tu mirada de la chica araña. Y entonces, cuando tus dedos están a punto de rodear el mango de la katana, sus ojos azul oscuro se clavan de golpe en ti.

Sonríe, mostrando sus largos y puntiagudos colmillos. Y entonces te sientes como un muñeco.

Tus acciones no son mandadas por ti, ni por tu cerebro. Es alguien más el que se metió en tu cabeza y ahora te tiene por marioneta. Te alejas de la espada, y vuelves a sentarte en el sofá que deja de parecerte cómodo. Te sientes completamente invadido, y no puedes hilar ni un pensamiento coherente sin ser interrumpido por aquella presencia que no pasa desapercibida.

La "chica araña" dejo de prestarte atención, pero sabes que aún te tiene vigilado. Que aún está metida en tu cabeza y puede controlarte ante el menor indició de peligro. Una mirada de reojo de su parte te lo confirma. Frunces el ceño y la de anteojos sonríe.

-¿Yo? Nada. La idea le pareció bien y se apuntó. Es su mejor salida para no ser atrapado. También la tuya, Dirk. –Vuelve a mirarte –Y por lo que parece, la de tu hermano también.

Tu hermano suelta una risa irónica.

-Tu idea es que seamos tus juguetes. –La rubia frunce el ceño –Siempre lo fue. Y Jake puede ser un idiota, pero se daría cuenta de algo tan obvio…

La mirada de la rubia la delata.

-Aunque supongo que ni siquiera lo dejaste darse cuenta. –murmura en voz baja Dirk, mientras toma con más fuerza la katana.

Ella sonríe, casi inocentemente. Definitivamente era una araña.

-Supones bien. Es más, hoy me acompañó a buscarte. Se lo veía emocionado.

Dos muchachos jóvenes aparecen detrás de la chica cargando a un muchacho castaño que parece estar dormido. Tus ojos se abren, y miras con atención a tu hermano. Mejor dicho, la espalda de tu hermano. Aquél chico era uno de los amigos de él, pero estás completamente seguro que lo que el rubio mayor siente por el castaño es mucho más que cariño entre amigos.

-¿Qué…?

La sonrisa de la rubia se ensancha. Puedes notar a los dos jóvenes que cargan al chico el mismo rostro de trance del primero. Esta haciendo exactamente lo mismo que hizo, y está haciendo contigo. Los está controlando, y ellos parecen estar completamente inconscientes, moviéndose con pesadez, como muñecos.

Las pestañas del castaño se mueven, y puedes ver como tu hermano se adelanta.

-Dirk… -murmura Jake, ya con los ojos abiertos por completo. Se lo ve confundido.

La mirada que le da Aranea podría congelarle la sangre a cualquiera, pero no a Jake, que cada vez comienza a reaccionar más y que en cualquier momento luchara por soltarse. Aunque claro, Aranea no le da tiempo a que lo haga.

-¿Pero qué… -la pregunta se corta, y el castaño tose con fuerza, alarmando a Dirk, que se ve de repente terriblemente preocupado. Haces un intento de moverte, pero Aranea te dedica una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados, el labio mordido y las cejas completamente fruncidas, casi como si te dijera "Ahora no, cabrón".

Lo que significa un "Ahora es el momento, Strider" para ti.

Vuelves a intentar moverte, luchas contra aquella voz que se encuentra en tu cabeza, y sientes con más fuerza como parte de tu consciencia va desapareciendo. Cada vez sientes que no eres tu el que ocupa ese cuerpo, si no alguien más. Tu cerebro ya no emite lo que quieres, y tu cuerpo deja de seguir tus órdenes.

Y aun así, cuando miras, Aranea ni te registra, casi como si lo tuyo realmente no esté tomando demasiado trabajo.

Jake sigue tosiendo, desplomándose en el piso luego de ser soltado por los otros dos chicos en transe. Dirk está junto a él, intentando saber que le pasa a su mejor amigo. Y tú cada vez eres menos tú y más Aranea.

Entonces, los ojos del castaño brillan, lo que te hace acordar a los Avatars cuando entran en estado avatar y sus ojos brillan. Porque, por más absurda que sea la comparación en ese momento, es exactamente como está sucediendo. Bueno, en realidad, ahora la cosa está yendo un tanto peor.

Los ojos de Jake brillan, y todo su cuerpo también lo hace, como si estuviese soltando luz. No, literalmente estaba soltando luz. No puedes ver la expresión de tu hermano. No puedes ver nada. Tu consciencia se va apagando, y sientes cada vez más como tus parpados pesan.

Diriges una última mirada a Aranea, la chica araña, antes de simplemente ahogarte en la desesperación de no poder controlar tu propio cuerpo. Tus propios pensamientos.

Y entonces caes dormido… y despiertas por los insultos que grita el chico de la celda frente a la tuya.

* * *

_Bueno, agradezco ese fave de Eve Neko que me dio ganitas de seguir esto ;u;_

_Nos vemos el sábado que viene con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les interese la historia ;u;_

_Chauchiis~_


	3. Rose: Droga

_ADVERTENCIA: **Escena de violencia**_

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew Hussie_

* * *

**_Rose_**

Estas terriblemente enojada. Tu ceño esta fruncido y los dientes apretados. Pero sabes que está mal, que no deberías estar enojada. Maldita sea, no tienes nada por lo que estar enojada. Así que tratas de calmarte. Tienes que calmarte. Respiras… piensas en otra cosa.

Entonces, te concentras en el recuerdo del piso de tu habitación y de lo suave que era la alfombra cuando te sentabas allí a tejer. Ya te estás olvidando un poco del recuerdo de las puntadas, pero después de un segundo tus manos comienzan a moverse por sí mismas, y es entonces cuando frunces el ceño al sentir el dolor en tus muñecas.

Llevas atada a esa maldita cama desde hace bastante. Llevabas contando los días, pero actualmente perdiste la cuenta. Lo cual te molesta. Te enoja. Bueno, en realidad, hoy en día todo te enoja. Y es que la droga que te ponen de vez en cuando está haciendo algo dentro de ti. Algo con tu cuerpo. Y no sabes que es porque no puedes levantarte de la maldita cama, y no hay ni un espejo en esa habitación.

El lugar en el que te encuentras ahora mismo parece la sala de un hospital, aunque a la vez es completamente lo contrario. Hay cosas cuyo nombre desconoces a tu lado, en una bandeja de plata sobre una mesita. Una maquina hace ruiditos de tic tac, pero sabes que no es un reloj, y tienes un pequeño tubo de plástico clavado en tu brazo, que es por donde suele introducir la droga aquella enfermera cuando entra.

Pero la habitación además de aquellos artilugios, no es para nada la de hospital. La primera razón que se te viene a la cabeza podría ser el color de las paredes y el material con el que están hechas. En vez de cumplir con el esquema de "paredes pálidas de hospital", estas lo rompen por completo con su ladrillo al descubierto color violeta. Y es por eso que puedes sentirte un tanto familiarizada con aquella habitación, y aceptar que no te molestaría tanto estar allí si tan solo te dejasen andar libremente por ella.

Sabes que te alimentan a través de algún otro tubo, porque no has dado un bocado a algo en días, además de que no has tenido hambre por el momento. Generalmente tu día se reduce a pensar, sentirte un punto perdido en el universo que nadie recordara, porque la única persona que pudo llegar a hacerlo se fue hace bastante y te dejo sola en aquella gran casa. La otra persona que tal vez te pudiese recordar era tu hermano, pero los kilómetros que los separaban era demasiados, y probablemente piense que esa era la razón de tu ausencia.

Pero la razón es que no. No es la distancia la que te priva de hablarle, pero sí esas cintas que rodean tus muñecas. Y el hecho de que estés encerrada en un lugar completamente desconocido, y que te administren esas drogas que cada vez van opacando más tu pensamiento.

Frunces un poco los labios, que esperas seguir teniendo negros por el labial. El estar todo el día acostada, sujeta de manos y piernas, evitó que pudieras retocarte el maquillaje. Aunque al no comer dudas que se te haya salido mucho. Pero tampoco sabes cuantos días hace que estás ahí y porque no tienes deseos de ir al baño cuando estás despierta. Es decir, ¿fuiste siquiera al baño desde que te despertaste en este lugar? No lo recuerdas, pero esperas que sí. Por desgracia tienes conocimiento de las consecuencias de no recurrir al baño, y estas no son para nada algo que quisieras experimentar.

Aunque claro, lo que está por venir es peor, así que el pensamiento no se te vuelve a cruzar por la cabeza.

Definitivamente estás cansada. Siempre sueles estarlo últimamente. Es que cada vez sientes que peleas más. Que tu cuerpo pelea más, porque tú no te has movido del lugar en días. Seguro te costara bastante caminar cuando te sueltes al fin de la condenada cama. Si es que, claro, algún día logras soltarte. Te permites tener un poco de esperanzas en lo último.

Por más agradable que te parezca el color de las paredes y el diseño de las sabanas de tu cama, ahora mismo quieres largarte de aquella habitación. En realidad, todos los días, las horas que logras mantenerte despierta, quieres largarte de esa habitación. Y es que cada vez te sientes menos tú misma. Y cada vez es más la ira que sientes dentro.

La puerta se abre, despojándote por un momento de los pensamientos que carcomían tu cabeza, y sonríes casi con gracia al ver a la dulce enfermera que se acerca ti. Es pequeña, y lleva un curioso uniforme de colores. Siempre es amable contigo, y te permites tratarla de la misma forma cuando puedes.

Está a punto de meter la aguja en el tubo que se conecta a tu brazo cuando alguien más aparece detrás de ella. El verla te sorprende, aún ya no de la misma forma que lo hizo la primera vez.

La primera vez que Roxy Lalonde entró a tu habitación, te tuviste que contener de soltar un grito. Tu madre había entrado en la habitación la primera vez que te inyectaron aquella droga. Ella misma había sido quién la introdujo dentro de ti a través de aquél tubito conectado a tu brazo, y una sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios pintados de negro después de hacerlo.

Te sentiste traicionada en aquél momento, pero el sentimiento se fue desvaneciendo a lo largo de los días. Ahora que volvía a aparecer en tu habitación, aquél sentimiento era un mero recuerdo. Roxy había ido a verte tres veces desde que estás allí. Todas esas veces, ella misma te inyectó la droga.

Esta es la cuarta vez que aparece y supones que será la cuarta vez que te inyecta aquél líquido negro.

-Hola, pequeña, ¿cómo te sientes hoy, eh? –pregunta cuando esta a tu lado.

La enfermera dejo la aguja a un lado, seguramente para que sea tu madre quién te la inyecte.

-Siempre es un placer verte, madre. –respondes con gracia. Roxy Lalonde se limita a sonreír levemente y mirarte a los ojos.

Aquella pregunta que te hizo también era parte de la rutina. Ella te preguntaba, tu le respondías con sarcasmo, encarnaba una ceja y te inyectaba aquél líquido negro casi como si se tratara de un leve escarmiento. Un castigo a tus acciones. Supones que es así ya que ella es tu madre y puede castigarte, aun cuando esa clase de castigo no sea moralmente ni legalmente correcta.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –vuelve a preguntar.

-Lamentablemente no puedo explicarte como me siento. –respondes, sincerándote un poco. –No hay palabras para explicar este torbellino de emociones que actualmente me están superando.

Tu madre te dirige una mirada que no sabrías explicar lo que expresa, y luego deja el cuaderno de notas que llevaba en la mano sobre la mesita junto a tu cama, y toma la aguja con el líquido negro ya en ella.

-Ms. Paint –llama a la enfermera que siempre te atiende. –Hoy será una dosis doble –termina con la sonrisa en sus labios dibujada.

La adorable mujer asiente y toma la jeringa que tu madre le extiende. Mientras tanto Roxy te examina con la mirada, y luego de un breve momento en que crees se quedó pensando, dice:

-Ms. Paint, hoy vamos al laboratorio. Tengo el presentimiento de que este es el día –comenta con esa voz cantarían que posee, y después sale de tu habitación, dejándolas solas a ti y a la pequeña enfermera.

Miras a la mujer de alegres ropas por un minuto, haciéndole una pregunta en silencio. Tienes que aceptarlo, estás con miedo. Ms. Paint te mira y te sonríe de esa forma dulce que te recuerda a tu amiga Jade. Le devuelves la sonrisa, ligeramente aliviada, y dejas de preocuparte de eso.

Tu camilla se mueve tras el empuje de la enfermera, y sales de la habitación color violeta, para encontrarte con un pasillo del mismo color. Al parecer todo el lugar tiene las paredes, y ahora que te das cuenta, el piso del mismo color violeta. Nunca pensaste que existiera alguien con la manía de crear un lugar así, pero al parecer si la hay, aunque aún no la hayas visto en persona.

Hay unos banderines decorando las paredes, pero después de eso, no hay nada que armonice aquél lugar. El laboratorio, donde al parecer te diriges, se encuentra en el mismo piso, porque no suben si bajan en ningún momento del recorrido.

Unas puertas de cristal aparecen en tu visión, y entonces la camilla se detiene. Ves a Ms. Paint pasar por al lado de la camilla y pasar una tarjeta por el visor en la pared. Las puertas se abren como un libro, y volviendo a ponerse detrás de ti, la enfermera empuja la camilla dentro. No te sorprende seguir viendo el color violeta en las paredes.

El laboratorio es mucho más pequeño de lo que pensabas, pero eso no quita que sea bastante grande. Un sillón parecido al de los dentistas está ubicado un poco más allá de tu camilla. Hay un gran vidrio negro que no deja ver lo que hay del otro lado, pero si refleja con claridad la sala. Cajones, muebles, utensilios, y muchas maquinas ocupan el laboratorio. Hay cosas que nunca has visto en tu vida y otras que te recuerdan al laboratorio de tu colegio.

Una vez dentro, unos hombres se acercan y prácticamente empujan a la pequeña y adorable enfermera lejos, ganándose una mirada sorprendida y furiosa de tu parte. Frunces el ceño en cuando los ves ponerse alrededor de tu camilla. Entonces con movimientos rápidos, las ataduras de tus muñecas y tobillos se van.

Pateas al guardia que desató las ataduras de tus pies y aprovechas el momento de sorpresa de su compañero para huir de esa camilla. Lástima que, como creías, caminar te costaba bastante. Apenas intentaste ponerte de pie, caíste al piso, y con una leve maldición que te permitiste decir, volviste a intentarlo. Definitivamente no estabas para nada en forma, pero eso no iba a evitar que pelees.

Con una mueca, decides que tienes que buscar algo con lo que defenderte. Las jeringas acomodadas en una bandeja de plata aparecen casi al instante en tu campo de visión, y con más esfuerzo del que creíste necesitar, logras tomar dos y cruzarlas sobre tu pecho, preparada para atacar.

No eran como tus agujas de tejer (con ellas sí podrías haber rebanado a los dos hombres) pero había que conformarse con lo que había y la verdad, tampoco creías estar en forma como para rebanar ni una manzana.

Entonces la puerta suena.

Alguien entró. Otros tres hombres cargando a una chica. Ella te mira y luego su mirada se desvía hacía alguien detrás tuyo. Te giras, siguiendo su mirada, y te encuentras con Roxy. Apenas te habías dado cuenta que ella estaba en aquél laboratorio. No hay puerta de tu lado, así que la única explicación es que te haya estado esperando. Te giras por completo, para poder ver tanto a los hombres de tu derecha, como a tu madre en la izquierda. Jeringas apretadas con fuerza, ceño fruncido y dientes apretados, estás lista para atacar, a pesar de que tu cuerpo te diga lo contrario.

La chica de pelo castaño y ojos color jade no despega la mirada de ti, y entonces comienza a forcejear contra el hombre grandulón que la tiene agarrada. Sonríes ligeramente, y vuelves a ponerte en alerta.

-Rose, siéntate allí –dice tu madre, con tono autoritario, y sabes que se refiere a la silla color blanco ubicada en el centro de la habitación.

"Claro que no" piensas, pero no lo dices. Te limitas a sonreír con gracia y ver como tu madre frunce la boca.

-Vamos, nena, es mejor por voluntad propia que a la fuerza –comenta casi con calma.

Una vez más no respondes y no lo harás. Las pupilas rosas de tu madre se dirigen de ti a la chica que cargan.

-Bien, entonces ella ira en la silla. –te mira a ti y sabes que tu ceño se frunce con incredulidad por la sonrisa que hace. Una amenaza, tal vez. – O hazte la héroe y sálvala… sálvate -agrega, seria.

Aprietas los labios y le das una última mirada a tu madre. Su pelo rubio, ligeramente en punta en la parte de los hombros. Sus labios del mismo color negro que tú usabas. Ojos rosas, clavados completamente en ti.

La castaña te miraba. El hombre grandote tenía un brazo rodeándole la garganta, y ella intentaba apartar su brazo con fuerza. La muchacha no tocaba el piso, el hombre la tenía literalmente levantada. Su pollera roja no ocultaba sus pies, que buscaban desesperados un punto de apoyo. No la conocías, posiblemente nunca la conozcas bien, pero eso sinceramente no te importaba. Nada te importaba.

Y por eso diste un paso al frente, dispuesta a hacerte la héroe.

Uno de los hombres se adelanto, estaba claro en sus movimientos, en su ceño fruncido y sus ojos furiosos y también en la forma feroz en la que se fruncía su boca, que estaba harto de que a todos se les dé por luchar. Por querer salvarse. Y fue eso lo que te puso furiosa, más furiosa de lo que te habías sentido nunca, y sospechaste que eran efectos secundarios de la droga, de la situación, y de saber que tu madre probablemente esté sonriendo a tu espalda.

No veías nada en las manos del tipo, posiblemente porque no tenga un arma, o simplemente porque crea que puede derrotarte con las manos vacías. El pensamiento te enoja un poco más. Otro paso al frente, lo tienes bastante cerca. Aprietas los dientes y extiendes tu mano, aguja brillando, y ves el líquido rojo correr tras la herida que le causaste en el rostro. Vuelves a adelantarte, dispuesta a clavar la otra aguja, pero el hombre toma tu muñeca, furioso, y golpea con fuerza tu estomago, quitándote el aire, desequilibrándote, y haciéndote caer al piso de rodillas.

Tu visión se ve manchada por puntitos negros, y no eres capaz de ver como el hombre se acerca a ti. Te patea, y ruedas, volviendo a sentir el aire irse de tus pulmones, y tus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Chocas contra una mesita y escuchas los instrumentos colocados en ella caer al piso. Las jeringas que sostenías cayeron al piso y no las puedes ver. Intentas ponerte de pie, pero la falta de práctica y tanto tiempo acostada te evita hacerlo. Vuelves a caer al piso. Esta vez eres capaz de ver los zapatos de tu atacante cuando se acerca. El brillo de un bisturí llama tu atención, y con dientes apretados, lo tomas con ambas manos, clavándolo en el pie del hombre con fuerza. Este suelta un grito, y te toma del pelo con fuerza, haciéndote levantar la cabeza y clavar tus ojos en los de él.

Casi puedes ver la cantidad de formas con las que quiere matarte.

Saca una navaja del bolsillo de su pantalón de vestir con un movimiento rápido, y la coloca en tu garganta. Tus manos siguen apretadas en el bisturí, que es clavado más a fondo y luego girado, sacando un quejido del hombre que aprieta con más fuerza la navaja contra tu cuello. Tu ceño fruncido no se relaja, y sabes que no tienes miedo. No le tienes miedo al hombre, ni a la navaja, ni a tu madre, ni a la droga, ni a lo que pasara, ni a la muerte. Tienes miedo de lo que le harán a la chica que no conoces cuando ya no puedas intentar ayudarla.

-Suficiente –dice la voz de tu madre, que te sorprende tanto a ti como al hombre. Con un bufido te suelta sin ninguna delicadeza y entonces eres capaz de sentir como te tiembla cada musculo del cuerpo. Reaccionas al dolor dé golpe, y sabes que te habrán quedado muchos moretones. Uno de los hombres que hasta el momento no habían hecho nada te levanta y te sienta en la silla. No es uno de los que desataron tus muñecas, ellos parecen haberse largado hace tiempo.

Tu atacante se larga del lugar, y estas segura que maldice al mundo por no haber podido acabar con tu vida. El hombre grandote sigue sosteniendo a la chica, que te mira impotente. Quieres sonreírle, solo para darle a entender que estás bien. Pero la realidad es que no lo estás y no quieres mentirle a ella, a pesar de que eso se te dé bien.

Estas sentada en aquella cómoda silla, y sientes que tus muñecas vuelven a estar atadas. Odias esto, odias la situación, odias a tu madre, y se lo das a entender con la mirada que le lanzas. Tus pupilas violetas brillan de odio.

La mujer intenta no prestarte atención, aunque sabes que está incomoda. Nadie se molesta en ordenar el desastre que provocó la repentina pelea. Ves sangre en el piso, y no sabes distinguir si es tuya o de aquél hombre. Tu madre va a buscar algo en uno de los cajones de la mesita que tiraste y saca un paquetito. Te concentras en la luz del foco sobre tu cabeza. La chica y los dos hombres (el que la sostiene y el que te levantó) siguen allí, y tu madre no les pide en ningún momento que se vayan.

Algo frio toca tu brazo, y ves como tu madre te pasa algodón con alcohol. Por alguna razón supusiste que te metería el líquido negro por aquél tubito transparente, pero ahora que te das cuenta, no lo tienes. La enfermera adorable tampoco está en el laboratorio ahora que te fijas.

Te revuelves en cuanto sientes la aguja pinchar tu antebrazo, y te revuelves más aún cuando sientes aquél líquido entrar.

Lo odias, odias todo.

Te muerdes el labio e intentas concentrarte en la luz. En respirar. En no pensar. En intentar no llorar ni enojarte. Pero es que lo odias, lo odias demasiado. Todo es culpa de aquél líquido negro que sigue entrando en tu cuerpo, pero aún así no puedes evitar odiarlo. Odiar, odiar y odiar.

Y eres capaz de ver tu reflejo en el vidrio de la pared, y entonces te desesperas. Porque tu piel está perdiendo el color y se va tornando oscura. Porque tus pupilas se tragan el color violeta de tu iris, y tu pelo se va destiñendo.

Porque no puedes hacer nada más que odiar, odiar y odiar.

Sabes que tu madre grita algo a los hombres, pero no sabes que es, solo puedes revolverte, desesperada, cansada, harta.

Y con un gritó, tu conciencia se apaga y solo eres capaz de gritar.

Y odiar, odiar, y odiar.

* * *

_¡Hola! :D_

_Ja... creo que no se me da las escenas de pelea xD_

_Espero que más o menos esté bien xD Probablemente el sábado que viene no suba capítulo, pero no estoy segura. Muchas gracias Eve neko, cosita hermosa, por el review w _

_Los reviews (incluso si son insultos) son recibidos con los brazos abiertos c:_

_Chauchiis~_


	4. Rose: Recuerdos

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew Hussie_

* * *

**_Rose_**

Hoy era un día perfecto para pasar el rato escribiendo. Tu historia de magos venía avanzando a la perfección, pero hacía bastantes días que no habías conseguido escribir una palabra. No por falta de inspiración ni de tiempo, si no que tu mente estaba más ocupada en intentar calmar a tu hermano. Él vivía en Texas y te trataba a ti, Rose Lalonde, como una psicóloga con la que descargarse.

El titulo no te venía mal y de cierta forma te gustaba, pero también cargaba con la responsabilidad de lograr aconsejar a tu hermano de la mejor manera posible. Hasta ahora no había sido para nada complicado, y su intercambio de palabras sarcásticas resultaba fácil y tranquilizador, pero ahora no se trataba se eso. La situación que te presentó era, por primera vez, seria. Seria con "S" mayúscula y todas las letras. Nunca creíste que vivirías para este día, en donde por primera vez tú hermano no pida que lo psicoanalices por no saber si su botella de jugo de manzana estaba llena de jugo de manzana o de pis. Y es que ese miedo se había establecido después de una charla con un amigo de ustedes, John Egbert.

Pero habías vivido para este día, y de cierta forma lo lamentabas. Dave Strider, tu hermano, te había informado de algo bastante perturbador, que ni él y, lamentablemente tenías que aceptar, ni tú lograban entender.

Su hermano, Dirk, había desaparecido.

Se había ido y él no sabía dónde estaba, ni tampoco como era que había pasado. Porque al parecer, cuando despertó en el sofá del salón, él ya no estaba.

Te había explicado la situación y lo que recordaba de los sucesos, y ninguno de ellos tenía sentido alguno. Parecía que se trataba más de una película de ciencia ficción que de un hecho verídico, pero aun así escuchaste y creíste cada una de sus palabras.

Desde ese día, habías investigado sobre estos "fenómenos".

Te sorprendiste cuando diste con varios blogs de personas que decían sufrir circunstancias fuera de lo común. De personas que se sentían diferentes. De personas que se llamaban a sí mismos _monstruos_.

En diarios de otros países se relataban sucesos extraordinarios e inverosímiles, donde un chico aparecía con las manos prendidas fuego y sin sufrir quemaduras, casi como si este _saliera_ de él. Una muchacha arrestada después de provocar disturbios en un parque, en donde testigos confirman haber visto como "levantaba la fuente con la mente". Un muchacho que provocó un incendio en su clase después de lanzar _luz _por sus ojos.

No se mencionaba el nombre de ninguno de estos chicos, y la justicia disfrazó cada uno de los inconvenientes con explicaciones ilógicas y de cierta forma, tontas. Estaba claro que aquí había algo extraño, y si estás circunstancias se aplicaban al caso de tu hermano, la cosa era peor de lo que te imaginabas. Por desgracia, si lo que te había contado Dave era verdad, estabas en presencia de uno de estos casos.

Pero en este momento no pensabas en eso. Tenías una historia por seguir y magos por enamorar.

Agarras tu cuaderno violeta que estaba bien escondido debajo de tu cama, y te sientas en esta, con lapicera ya en mano. Afuera está lloviendo y las gotas chocan contra la ventana junto a tu cama. Te permites divagar un segundo, mirando el paisaje, antes de volver a concentrarte en escribir. Habías dejado la historia en una situación delicada en donde tu protagonista está a punto de confesarle a su archienemigo que siempre lo-

Espera, todavía no terminaste de mirar por la ventana. La historia de magos tendrá que esperar para otro día, porque actualmente estás muy concentrada en distinguir que es lo que pasa afuera. Hay un auto estacionado en frente de tu casa, con las luces aún prendidas. Reconoces el paraguas rosa de tu madre como una mancha que se mueve. La lluvia no te permite ver más allá.

Cierras tu cuaderno aún sin despegar la vista de tu ventana y lo tiras al piso, empujándolo con el pie de vuelta bajo la cama, donde pertenece.

Tienes que investigar y saber que está pasando. Tu madre no saldría ni a recibirte a ti con esta lluvia, así que debe ser alguien muy importante. Extremadamente importante.

Sales sigilosamente de tu habitación. La tormenta es fuerte, por lo que dudas que tu madre te escuche aún caminando normalmente. Escuchas voces escaleras abajo y solo logras reconocer la de tu madre. Te asomas por la barandilla y miras. Tu madre ya cerró el paraguas y otra mujer está junto a ella, sonriendo educadamente. Crees recordarla de algún lado, pero no sabes dónde. Tal vez se trate nada más que de un conocido.

Las visitas nunca te entusiasmaron demasiado, pero eres una chica muy bien educada, así que decides bajar a saludar al inesperado invitado. Bajas las escaleras tranquila, sin ninguna prisa. Tu madre se lleva a la visita a la cocina, donde tiene su barra y un pequeño comedor.

La muchacha de pelo negro estaba hablando con ella. Mientras más te acercas, más crees haberla visto antes, pero su recuerdo todavía no vuelve a tu cabeza. Estás a punto de llegar cuando te detienes. Algo aquí no va bien. Frunces tus labios pintados de negro, y te metes en uno de los pasillos de tu casa antes de que tu madre voltee y te vea. Tal vez debas investigar un poco más para dar el visto bueno a la situación.

Miras oculta tras la pared como tu madre conversa alegremente con la invitada. Eran pocas las veces en donde tu madre actuaba tan abiertamente, por lo que el hecho te sorprende. Sabías que antes ella había sido una mujer mucho más carismática, pero había "madurado" después de tenerte. O al menos, eso te dijo Dirk.

Dirk era tu padre, aunque nunca lo habías visto como uno. Él también era el padre de Dave, pero este siempre lo había tratado como un hermano. Así que supones que tú lo haces igual. Dirk, tanto para ti como para Dave, era un hermano mayor con el derecho que tiene un padre. Él fue quién te dijo que tu madre había madurado, y el que te contó una gran cantidad de historias de sus momentos de juventud. No es que fueran viejos, es más, ambos eran jóvenes para tener hijos de 15 años, pero ya no era como antes.

Eso también te lo dijo Dirk.

Dejando eso de lado, tu madre se dirigió a su invitada con dos copas de sustancias misteriosas color rosa y celeste brillante. Oh, claro, se iba a emborrachar. Solo esperabas no tener que cargar con ella para que elimine esa gran cantidad de alcohol en el retrete. Pero lamentablemente, de su jaqueca no lograrías salvarte.

La invitada agarró el vaso con la bebida, pero no probó ni un solo sorbo. Tal vez no era tan buena amiga del alcohol como tu madre. Dejo el vaso a un lado.

La situación parecía lo bastante segura. Conversaban del pasado, del presente y de sus posibles futuros. Estabas a punto de salir cuando escuchaste cierto cambio en la voz de la invitada. Más seriedad que la que venía llevando hasta el momento. Decidiste esperar un poco más antes de darte a conocer.

-Ro-lal… Roxy, quería hablarte sobre algo… puede sonar estúpido pero-

-Suéltalo, Janey –la cortó la rubia, jugando con su vaso.

-Eh… Bueno, se que llevas una buena vida, no digo que no, pero… vine hoy para, además de conversar contigo, ofrecerte… trabajo.

-¿Hm? –Tu madre arqueó una ceja –Eso es raro viniendo de ti, Janey. No necesit-

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero aún así quiero que al menos me escuches y lo consideres, ¿puedes?

-Por supuesto, cariño. Soy todo oídos.

-Bueno… Estoy bastante segura de que conoces a Betty Crocker, la compañía.

-Sabes lo que pienso de ella, Janey. No bromeaba cuando antes decía que no se trae nada bueno entre manos.

-Uh, lo sé, lo sé, pero escucha. Están expandiendo sus campos y gracias a la tecnología que producen, ahora pueden… bueno, están probando con la ciencia y buscan a personas expertas en el campo. Me preguntaron si podía recomendar a alguien y les dije que sí. Ro-lal, te recomendé a ti.

Tu madre se quedó un segundo en silencio, mirando con los labios levemente fruncidos a la pelinegra.

-Sabes que no puedo considerarlo, ¿verdad? –preguntó después de un momento, más seria de lo que la habías visto nunca, aunque su voz ya sonaba ligeramente… alegre.

-Roxy…

-No, Janey, es como una corporación malviada y me estás pidiendo que forme parte de ella –exclamó. Pareció no darse cuenta que el alcohol ya le estaba afectando en su habla.

-Estás exagerando

-No, nu lo stoy… estoy –se corrigió después de un segundo. –Boeno, tal vez un poco. Pero no poedo… puedd… poedu, mierda

-Por favor, Ro-Lal. Esta compañía va a ser mía en un futuro y quiero a los mejores en ella. Te necesito ahí para que me ayudes. Por favor…

Ambas quedaron un segundo en silencio, con la mirada clavada en la de la otra. Fue tu madre la primera en desviarla.

-Mhnn… Janey, Janney, Jeny… Siemrpe… siempre sabes que dicer, decir –sonrió la rubia. Jane se limitó a sonreír abiertamente. Tu madre suspiró, como si estuviese cansada de casi haber terminado en una discusión, y luego sonrió para darle un fuerte abrazo a su amiga. Sonreíste, aunque también tu sentimiento de duda creció.

Jane Crocker, heredera de la corporación Betty Crocker, número uno en lo último en tecnología… y las mejores recetas de torta pre-hechas, esas que tanto odiaba John. Había numerosos rumores sobre esta poderosa empresa, algunos realmente malos… y serios.

Serios en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Y con mayúsculas.

SERIOS.

No vamos a dar pie a estos, porque pronto te enteraras de su veracidad. Mejor dicho, ya lo has hecho. Y eran jodidamente reales.

Y SERIOS.

Serios como tu condición actualmente…

-Perru… -agregó tu madre –Me vaz a prometur que… no esh nada malu, molo, malo, ¿entendido? No quieru ser parti, parte, de suus planes malveados

-Malvados –la corrigió Jane con una sonrisa.

-Lo que sea –terminó Roxy, haciendo un movimiento con su mano para restarle importancia.

-Ehm, dudo que puedas beber en el trabajo, Ro-lal

-Shhhhhshshs –la calló tu madre con un risa tonta –Cual creíash que era mi secrito… seretro…se… cre… ti, mierda.

Ambas comenzaron a reír, pero tú ya habías perdido el interés en su conversación. Tu madre iba a empezar a trabajar para la empresa de Betty Crocker, y realmente no sabías que conllevaba eso. ¿Tendrían que mudarse? ¿Era un secreto? ¿Por qué probar con el campo de la ciencia?

Necesitabas hablar con ella cuanto antes, pero era obvio que este no era el momento. Deberías esperar al que se le pase la borrachera para lograr tener una conversación seria.

Te diste la vuelta y fuiste directo a tu cuarto, lo más rápido y silenciosamente que te fue posible. No notaste la mirada rosada que se clavó en tu espalda y la ligera tristeza que la invadió. No supiste que tu madre si te había visto cuando te ocultaste en el pasillo, ni que no estaba ni la mitad de borracha de lo que hacía parecer. No supiste que nunca tendrías esa charla con ella, ni que la próxima vez que la vieras fuera atada a una cama, cada vez más enojada y ella inyectándote el líquido negro y espeso.

No sabías nada.

Pero ahora lo sabías todo.

Y por eso te acercaste a tu madre con los pensamientos nublados y completamente cargada de furia. Ella te miraba como algo perfecto, como una creación sin errores. Y también con miedo, miedo escondido en su par de ojos rosas. Por eso decidiste no pelear, pero si al menos dejarla inconsciente.

Y no sabías que le harían a aquella chica de ojos jade, pero si sabías que lo evitarías.

Y matarías a quién la toque.

* * *

_Lo que me costó terminar este capítulo xD _

_Perdón por la tardanza y traer algo que es tan... corto xD No es ni la mitad de largo de como lo quería hacer, y sinceramente no tengo ni idea de como hice para terminarlo xD Definitivamente no es mi capítulo favorito, peeero, si intenté dar un par de explicaciones. Espero que les guste. El próximo no tengo ni idea de cuando lo voy a publicar, con suerte, va a ser no este sábado sino el otro. Gracias a los que leyeron hasta acá y los que siguen la historia ;u; Los reviews son bienvenidos ;u;_

_Chauchiis_


End file.
